kotzfandomcom-20200213-history
Aquarius Camus
Aquarius Camus '''(水瓶座のカミュ, Akueriasu no Kamyu) is one of Athena's Gold Knights. Personality and background He is a Gold Knight, guardian of the temple of Aquarius, and also the brother of Crystal Knight, who was Hyoga and Isaac's master. Camus is a cold looking Knight, since he believes the Gold Knight, as the strongest among Athena's guards, should never show exasperation or it would draw the people into despair. Plot overview Although he was one of the Gold Knights of Sanctuary, Camus spent most of his time living in the tundra of Eastern Siberia, helping his brother Crystal Knight train Hyoga and Isaac to become candidates for the Cygnus Cloth. When Hyoga first arrived in Siberia, Camus asked him why he wanted to become a Knight. Hyoga replied that once he becomes more powerful, he could visit his mother, who was buried deep under the frozen seas of Siberia, within a sunken ship, under an evil magic spell. Camus told him that unless he discovered a cure for his mother's illness' first, Hyoga's quest would be in vain. The Sanctuary saga After the Sagittarius Cloth was reassembled, the evil Master Ares summoned all Gold Knights to return to Sanctuary. Camus returned to Greece as the Aquarius Gold Knight. However, before he left, he learned that his brother, Crystal Knight, was now buried under the sea similarly to Hyoga's mother. The Master had brainwashed Crystal Knight with his Evil Will Punch and made him try to hurt Hyoga; when Crystal Knight snapped back to his senses he placed himself in the same hibernation as Hyoga's mother to try to find a way to cure her to atone for his actions. This made Camus furious, and as he learned of it, he began descending the Twelve Palaces of the Zodiac to meet with Hyoga to punish him personally. When Hyoga fought the Gemini Knight (just a shadow manipulated by Ares) in the Gemini Temple, he was struck by his Another Dimension attack, and when he awoke he was warped to the Libra Temple. He saw Camus there, and was weirded by the fact he wasn't in the 11th Temple. Camus replied that Hyoga's attachment to his mother led him to lose his own brother and so he would pay. Since Hyoga felt responsible, he couldn't bring himself to battle Camus with all of his own might, so Camus placed a similar spell to the one Hyoga's mother was under, using his strongest attack called the Aquarius Trance Blast. To Hyoga's surprise Camus was trying to discover the cure for his mother's spell but his headstrong attitude lead to the possible loss of the Crystal Knight. Camus then sealed Hyoga off in an ice casket promising to wake him up when he discovers the cure. When Hyoga was freed from the Ice Casket by Shiryu wielding one the weapons of the Libra Cloth, Shun's mystic energy managed to expell the evil curse from Hyoga's body and he was reawakened. He faced his next opponent in Sanctuary, Camus' friend Scorpio Milo. During this battle, Hyoga tried to mimic the Aquarius Trance Blast against Milo, but failed. Camus met Hyoga once again in the Aquarius Temple much to his surprise. Hyoga told him that he figured out the Knightly powers Shun wield could cure his mother from her ailment and she could revive. Camus, however, says that's not true, because his imitation of the spell was imperfect and that's why Shun's mystic energies managed to break Hyoga's state, which wouldn't work on his mother. Hyoga is once again cornered by despair, but he decides the only way to save his mother is to perfect the spell cast on her to begin with. He asks Camus to use it again, so he might learn it himself so he could reverse-engineer it. Camus disagrees. Much to Camus' surprise, Hyoga mimicked his Aquarius Trance Blast technique, and was ready to use it on him. Camus, shocked to see this, also readies his ultimate technique which makes the best use of his freezing power. Both Camus and Hyoga release their attacks instantly freezing the house of Aquarius. Standing frozen, Camus commented that he was pleased that Hyoga was able to mimic the spell perfectly, so one day he might be able to cure his mother. But as he said he fell to the ground. Hyoga, completely exhausted, fell to the floor himself. Camus was unheard of after the battle. Poseidon saga Later on, in the Great Battle against Poseidon, the Aquarius Gold Cloth came to protect Hyoga in the confrontation against Poseidon, similar to how the Sagittarius Cloth was guided by Aiolos to help Seiya. It's unknown how it did so at the time. Hades Saga In the Hades saga, Camus shows up wearing a Black Cloth, the trademark of Hades' warriors, together with the other disappeared or comatose Gold Knights from the Battle of the Twelve Temples. Led by Master Zion, the original Master of the Sanctuary before he passed his mantle to Gemini Saga / Ares, he fought against Aries Mu alongside Gemini Saga and Capricorn Shura. However, as they made it to the Gold Crab Temple, they were intercepted by the cosmo of the Virgo gold Knight, Talika. The former Gold Knights knocked three of the Spectres which followed them (Cube, Ox and Miles) unconscious, disguising themselves as them, and using their Spectres' Black Cloth as a disguise to pass through the incoming houses. Upon reaching the Virgo Temple, the trio attacked Talika and injured him. Talika then realizes that they are the former Gold Knights in disguise. Talika teleports the renegade trio, and welcomes them to the inner part of the Virgo Temple. Talika attacks Saga's trio with his Heaven's Ring attack, stripping them of their 5 mystical senses to use their cosmos (attack, defence, endurance, speed and strength). During this battle he reminds Saga's trio of the forbidden technique TriGold Blast. The trio hesitates, at such shocking revelation, but they are losing their mystical senses fast and are becoming close to losing their Knightly powers. Although doubtful whether to go to such extremes, Saga, Shura and Camus eventually used this technique to defeat Talika. Aries Mu, Leo Aiolia, and Scorpio Milo, arriving at Virgo temple, were shocked at this. However, Saga's trio used another TriGold Blast attack on them. To counter this, Mu, Aiolia and Milo charged up their own TriGold Blast attack and used it against them. The collision of two TriGold Blasts was eventually redirected by a combined effort all 4 Bronze Knights. Athena, hearing this and realizing their true plan, summoned both parties to her Temple, where she showcased the mystical golden dagger, that would turn a goddess into a human being. Athena uses the dagger on herself, spilling her mystic energy to the ground and disappears. Returning to Hades' castle, Saga's trio claim that they have successfully assassinated Athena. However, they quickly attacked Pandora and tried to hold her as hostage, demanding her to take them to see Hades, whom they plan to defeat. However, Pandora reminds them that the only way to meet him is by doing the same thing Athena did, ridding oneself of their Mystical energies, and going to the Limbo of the Lost Hades ruled. The trio fell onto the floor, powerless. Before teleporting to Hades' realm, the Bronze Knights enter Hades' castle, and Hyoga was able to thank Camus for his aid on the quest to curing his mother one day. The Hades arc continued in Hades' realm. At the climax of the second part of the Hades arc, Camus joined the other Gold Knights in the final gathering at the Unpierceable Wall, and with their restored mystical combined powers, managed to destroy it and open a path to the Paradise Garden for the Bronze Knights. After this, his body and cosmos vanished back to Earth, since he regained his Knightly powers, leaving his Aquarius Gold Cloth floating among the other Gold Cloths. Power and abilities Camus, unlike the other Gold Knights, doesn't burn his cosmo, but he freezes it instead. He is then able to use the techniques below. '''Diamond Dust: Camus shoots a ray of icy wind. Snow Ring: '''Camus launches on his index finger rings of icy wind that encycles the body of the target stopping its movements. '''Ice Casket: This is a technique used to lock a body inside a block of ice, mostly used to preserve someone's body when they are suffering of an illness, magical or not. '''Aquarius Trance Blast: '''It is the supreme secret technique of Camus. It's the closest spell a Knight has created to the one that put Hyoga in slumber; Hyoga mastered the spell himself and so he can place his enemies in sleep easily. When Hyoga uses it he calls it the Swan Trance Blast. Despite Camus' efforts, this technique is still not effective to wake Hyoga's mother from slumber.